Love At Last
by Dark-Wolf91
Summary: What happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together? Will Inuyasha be able to regain Kagome's trust? or will he forever lose her?
1. Breaking One's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha! There satisfied?

Chapter 1- Breaking One's Heart

Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night after a horrible nightmare. He glanced around at the sleeping figures around him. He stood up and crept quietly into the forest hoping nobody would notice that he was gone. He sniffed the air and caught the familiar scent that had always haunted him. The scent of the woman he swore he would always protect no matter what. Kikyo

Inuyasha ran following the scent. He reached a small clearing and searched for _her._ He spotted a figure moving silently and quietly. There _she_ was. She turned around and faced him

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha whispered

"Inuyasha. Tell me.. Why do you always follow me? Why do you always come running whenever you smell my scent? Do you still love me?" Kikyo looked at him with a look of both hatred and love in her eyes.

"You know I'll follow you wherever you go. I– I love you" Inuyasha reached out to touch Kikyo's cheek.

"Inuyasha.." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, pulling him close to her. Inuyasha embraced her back whispering soft, gentle things into her ear.

Uknown to prying eyes, Kagome had followed Inuyasha into the forest and had heard everything. Heartbroken, Kagome turned around and quietly went back to camp. She thought nobody would notice her but she was wrong. Inuyasha had smelled her scent and immediately regretted saying what he said to Kikyo. He released her and went after Kagome.

Kagome sighed as someone jumped from beside her. She started to scream as Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh.. Kagome it's me"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously, frightened that he knew she saw everything. Heard everything...

"Kagome... what are you doing here?"

"N-nothing... I- - I-I was just taking a stroll.."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Y-Yeah.. I couldn't sleep.." Kagome looked down at her feet hiding the look of misery etched in her face.

"Me neither. C'mon let's go back to camp and get some sleep" Inuyasha wasn't ready to talk to her about what happened just yet.

Kagome sighed and followed him. Too many times, Inuyasha broke her heart. He would never tell her anything concerning his private life but he knew everything about her didn't he? She would never complain every time he ran off to meet Kikyo, yet he always got jealous whenever she was with Koga and Hojo. She couldn't understand him, and might never will. Too many times he pushed her away, but she always came back hurt but she pretended not to mind. Always he insulted her and he always got his punishment but she never tried to tell him how much he hurt her. How could he not understand her? He always seemed to lead her on and in the end he always managed to break her heart, without even knowing. Or is it because he didn't care at all? Too many times he had entered her dreams and nightmares, sometimes loving her and sometimes pushing her away. Fantasies of him saying he loved her filled her mind. Every time she hoped he would say those three precious words to her. Her not Kikyo. How could she love such a beast? He was a demon. So unlike her human self. But she didn't care if he was a demon. He loved him for who he was. Inuyasha.

A/N: Like my story so far? Hate it? I know I know... luts of fluff right? Oh well.. Anyway, for those of you who are an Inuyasha -Kikyo fan, I apologize since this fic won't be Inu-Kik. Gomen!! Read Chapter 2 pls!!! R&R


	2. Breaking her

Disclaimer: Hello again!! Dark-Wolf91 does not own Inuyasha or any of the Inu characters. Nowplease leave me alone!!!!

Chapter 2- Breaking Her

The following morning, Kagome woke with a start. She just had a nightmare where Inuyasha sent her away for good because he finally decided he wanted Kikyo. Kagome looked around and noticed everyone was already up. Shippo was running around playing, Sango seemed interested in the sky while Miroku and Inuyasha were absorbed in a conversation.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome plastered on her fake smile. Deep down inside, she was bleeding. She was trying so hard to forget last night's events but she couldn't. She sighed as she saw Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about the feelings that were bursting to get out. 'No way. He'll think I'm crazy. Besides... it's so clear that he loves Kikyo. He said so himself.'

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's tired and sullen face. He stood up and asked her what was wrong. "Kagome you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm just so tired.." Kagome lied

"Who wouldn't be tired after taking a _stroll _in the forest in the midnight," Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into the forest away from everybody. "Stop lying. I know why you were there. I know you were spying me and Kikyo"

"I was not _spying_" Kagome protested

"Why?" Inuyasha set her down and made her face him

"Why what?" Although she hated to admit it Kagome was nervous.

"Why were you watching us?"

"Do you really wanna know? Yes. I was there. I saw you. _With Kikyo_."

"Why are you acting like this? Why does it bother you so much that I'm with Kikyo?"

Kagome stared at him as if he was insane. "I thought it was clear to you alreday. Don't you get it Inuyasha? I love you!" Kagome angrily spat out. "I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Inuyasha gaped at her. "Feh" He leaned against a tree and frowned at Kagome. "You're wasting your time"

"What? Inuyasha... why can't you love me instead? Kikyo's dead, and she's never coming back!"

"I owe my life to Kikyo. I swore I'd protect her and I will. I could never love you Kagome. I love Kikyo. You're just my shard detector. Nothing else. I could never need you as I need Kikyo" Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off Kagome as he said these things to her.

Kagome was horror struck. This was her nightmare. It was happening. Her heart broke into pieces. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was just using her. She turned to go because she needed to get away from this horrible nightmare.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"Home"

"You won't reach the well before me"

" Yeah?" Kagome glared "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Kagome sat Inuyasha and ran as fast as her feet would allow her. She didn't even bother to get her stuff from the campsite. When she reached the well, she jumped in and swore never to come back to this place. The place where her dreams had started and where they had shattered. The dream who was a hanyou named Inuyasha.


	3. Recovering

A/N: Hey minna-san!! Thanks to all of those who reviewed!! Anyway.. I hope you like this story. Be sure to review by the way!! If I don't get reviews or if I only have a little amount of reviews I won't continue writing kay? Back to the fic!! Oh yeah, in case you don't know, the pairings for this fic are: Kag/Inu Mir/San and a little Sessh/Rin.. Um that's it I guess.. Back to the fic!! (for real this time)

Disclaimer: you guys know what's supposed to be here so I won't say it......

Chapter 3- Recovering

Inuyasha went back to camp after Kagome's spell faded. It took him a while but he managed to stand up. He looked around for Kagome hoping she was still around so he could explain himself.

"Inuyasha! You're back! You and Kagome had been gone for a while.." Shippo looked around realizing Kagome wasn't with Inuyasha "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't answer him and instead he went to find a spot where he could be alone.

Miroku and Snago glanced at each other. Shippo looked confused and started to ask Inuyasha where Kagome was again. Miroku held up a hand and told him he'd talk to Inuyasha

"She's gone home" Inuyasha glanced up as Miroku started to ask him the same queastion Shippo had been meaning to ask. "I dunno if she'll ever come back"

"What did you do?!" Shippo asked shocked.

"I got her pretty mad this time "

Shippo burst into tears and ran to Sango. "WAAH!!! KAGOME"S NEVER COMING BACK!!!!! "

" What exactly happened Inuyasha? "Miroku sat down beside him

"I don't want to talk about it "Inuyahsa spat "Leave me alone "

With that said, Miroku knew he couldn't force the subject on Inuyahsa. He stood up and left Inuyasha who was thinking of what Kagome had said.

Kagome woke up to find herself in her room. She had hoped that what happened was just a nightmare, that it wasn't true. That she hadn't followed inuyasha into the forest and saw him and Kikyo confessing their love to each other, and that she hadn't confessed her love to Inuyasha and have her heart torn to pieces, because the man she loved saw her as a mere shard detector collecting the shikon jewels to fulfill his wish in becoming a full blooded demon. But Kagome knew it was true. Her nightmare had become a reality. She wasn't asleep but fully awake. It was true.

Kagome sighed and got up. She needed to decide if she really wanted to leave Inuyasha ang the Inu-gumi just because Inuyasha rejected her love. She was so close to Shippo and had grown to love the little kitsune. Sango on the other hand, had become a very good friend. She couldn't just turn away from them because of Inuyasha. But if she went back, she'd have to face Inuyasha himself. Didn't? Inuyasha just told her that he didn't need her? He could look for the shikon jewels by himself. His beloved Kikyo could even do it for him. If she stayed in her time, she could finally stop skipping school and stop having to worry about her grades. She was running out of excuses anyway. Kagome looked out her window and thought about her options. When her mom called her for breakfast, her mind was already made up. She decided that she wouldn't let rejection overcome her. She'd get out of the shadows. Inuyasha wasn't the only one she could love. There were others.

A/N: Yay!!! Done chapter! So you like it? Hate it? I hope you love it!! Remember no reviews, no more chapters! Be sure to review kay? See ya! Ja ne!!


	4. A Very Jealous Hanyou

A/N: Here I am again! Hi peoples!! I wanna say thanks to those people who reviewed. That means a lot. Anyway I'm gonna be posting those who reviewed at the end of this chapter. Um... that's it.. Later!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!!! mob closes in around Dark-Wolf91 Okay!! Stop! I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Chapter 4 - A Very Jealous Hanyou

Inuyasha pondered on what to do. He had gotten Kagome mad at him a lot of times before but this was different. He knew he hurt her a lot this time. He paced around thinking. '_Kami, why does she love me? Why me?! She knows I can't return her feelings! She knows I have devoted myself to Kikyo!' _He was unsure of himself, and he was even doubting himself. Somewhere deep down he didn't know if he really loved kikyo. Why did he get mad and jealous whenever Kagome was making sweet talk to Koga and Hojo? Why did he feel guilty when he told Kagome that she was nothing to him? That he could never love her? Why was he hurting now that she wasn't around? He knew Kagome was better off without him, but the thought of this sent pain in his heart.

Kagome jumped in the bone-eaters well. She was eager to see Shippo, Sango and Miroku. She told herself she'd just pretend nothing happened between Inuyasha and her. When she arrived in the Sengoku Jidai and went back to their campsite, she saw Inuyasha wasn't there. She noticed everyone sulking and Shippo wasn't interested in anything at all.

"What's wrong with you people?" Kagome asked looking at each one of them. Everyone turned towards her and they all squealed in delight. Shippo's face brightened and he flew into Kagome's arms.

"KAGOME!!!" Kagome caught the little kitsune and hugged him. "Inuyasha said you were never coming back! I was so afraid!"

Sango beamed at Kagome and hugged her friend

"Lady Kagome, we're glad you're here" Miroku opened his arms and got ready to hug her too but Sango had bopped his head

"I've decided to stay. I couldn't bear to leave you guys"

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha ran back to the campsite. He heard Shippo screaming Kagome's name and had caught her scent in the air too. When he reached the campsite, he stopped in his tracks and glared at the visitor who was talking to Kagome. Koga

'What is _he_ doing here?' Inuyasha was about to ask him why he was there but was stopped by Kagome laughing at something he said.

"The boys can't wait to see their queen, They really miss you Kagome. Will you come visit us?" Koga smiled ignoring Inuyasha who was standing there seething.

"What is he doing here?!" Inuyasha pointed to Koga, sick of watching him flirt with Kagome.

"Visiting my woman, "Koga turned to him and smirked "Nice to see you too mutt face"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN?!" Inuyasha raged and got ready to pounce on Koga

"What do you care? It's not like she's _your_ woman either" Koga smirked again "I'll pick you up tomorrow kagome" he ran off

"Yeah. See you" Kagome sighed dreamily. Inuyasha was outraged

'What is she doing?!' Inuyasha started to protest that kagome couldn't go because thy were too busy looking for the shikon jewels. "What are you talking about wench?! You can't go! We don't have time for that!"

"I didn't say _we_ were gonna visit Koga's friends. I said _I _am going" Kagome raised an eyebrow "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do" she scoffed "Besides, you can look for the jewels shards on your own"

Later, Inuyasha grumbled on ad on and was very grumpy for the rest of the day. He sat and complained about everything. The food, Kagome, the trees, Kagome, Shippo's size, kagome wolves, Kagome and everything else. He even complained about his favorite dish which was ramen. Finally, when Kagome had enough of his complaints, she "sat" him and when the spell faded he whined and complained even more.

"blah..blah..blah..this and that..."

"INUYASHA!!!!! SHUT UP!! OSUWARI!!"

WHACK!! Inuyasha fell to the ground and kissed the dirt.

"Grr..." he stalked off to complain to Miroku after the spell faded. "Why does she have to 'sit' me? Why does she like Koga? I mean... pfft.. Koga! And that Hobo guy, or was it Homo? Why does she even bother to talk or pay attention to them? I mean.. Koga _is_ a weakling and he can never protect Kagome like I could.. and that Hobo guy, he's such an idiot! Hobo and Koga doesn't deserve Kagome! They won't be able to protect her and I know they just want her for something else!" Inuyasha rambled on and on, Miroku almost fell asleep.

"It's clear that you are very jealous of Hojo and Koga" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"And why would I be jealous of those two losers?"

"Cause you like Kagome"

"No I do not!"

"uh-huh.. Keep telling yourself that"

"really! I do not like her!"

"Riight..let's see if you won't get jealous of this.." Miroku stood up and went over to Kagome, whispered something to her and patted her bottom. Inuyasha boiled and hoped Miroku would get a slap or a smack in the face, but none came. Miroku came back smiling.

"Why did you do that you perverted monk?!"

"told you."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Does that mean I could do it again?"

"No!"

"I thought you said you didn't care?"

"I- -shut up Miroku"

Miroku laughed and pointed to Kagome who was heading toward the river. "Look. I bet she's gonna meet Koga there"

Inuyasha glared at miroku and punched his head. He growled and decided to follow Kagome.

END

Dark-Wolf91: Done chapter!! Yay!!! Oh yeah.. here's the people who reviewed:

PixiePam -Cool. You have an imaginary friend? Me too!!

brigurl

Hermione10148

Mich aka Starfire

mari333

Jedik1

xXlovablekdXx

InLvr7 - You don't have to worry about the evil monkeys. This is an Inu/Kag fic all the way!! Oh yeah!!

inu-hanyou2 - yep. Inuyasha and Kagome all the way!!

Dark-wolf91: Thanks minna-san!! Be sure to read the next chapter! Ja ne!


	5. His Realization

A/N: Here I am again! I'm so glad I got a lot of reviews, and it's just my 5th chapter! I'm getting so hyper just reading your reviews. Anyhoo.. Back to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Blah blah blah.... Aren't you guys getting tired of this? Yeah? So am I!!

Chapter 5- His Realization

Kagome sighed as she watched the water shimmer under the blue moon. It was hard seeing Inuyasha again, but she had to be strong so she wouldn't break down in front of him. It took all her strength to do so. She could tell he was jealous of Koga but what she couldn't get was why. _' If he loves Kikyo, why is he getting jealous again?'_ Kagome sighed again as she heard a rustle behind her. She knew who it was and right now, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to him.

"I know you're there Inuyasha, I went here to be alone. So could you please just go away and give me the privacy I deserve?"

Inuyasha got out of the bushes and went over to Kagome. He sat down beside her and said nothing. "Why do you need privacy?"

"That is such a stupid question. I don't bug you when you want to be alone," Kagome silently added in her mind _'thinking about Kikyo'_ "So don't bug me"

"What's wrong with you?! I was just trying to be nice and give you some company" Inuyasha shouted

"Well I don't need company. Especially _your _company" Kagome snapped

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pulled her stubborn chin up and made her look at him. "What's your problem?!"

Kagome pried herself out of Inuyasha's grasp and said in a cold but quiet voice "Do you wanna know what's my problem?" the pain and sorrow in Kagome's eyes made Inuyasha wince slightly. "It's because I love you okay? I can't stop loving you"

"Kagome... we've talked about this"

"Shut up. If you don't love me, why do are you always so jealous when Koga comes visiting me? Why do you keep complaining? Why won't you let me see whoever I want? I never complained when you go running off to Kikyo!"

"This is not about me and Kikyo"

"So it's okay for you to be jealous over me, but I can't get jealous when it comes to you and Kikyo?"

"I- -I just don't want you- - I don't want you getting hurt"

"Well you know what Inuyasha? _You're_ hurting me" Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha and stalked off.

Inuyasha remained sitting by the river, thinking about what Kagome had said. He wanted her to be happy but he somehow felt that losing her to another was painful.' _why do I care? I have Kikyo. Kagome can go with someone else if that's what she wants' _He threw a pebble into the water. He edged closer to the river. He needed to clear his thoughts. He sat there gazing at the water. Kagome's image appeared on his mind. _' why do I feel like this? What is this feeling?'_ He was so confused.

Kagome sat down beside him and gazed at the water. He turned to her and his breath caught in his throat. He was mesmerized by her. He realized that he loved this young woman who was sitting beside him. He loved Kagome, and the thought of that, made him guilty. What was Kikyo gonna say? He had promised her he'd protect her and follow her to hell, but right now he wanted to take back that promise. He never really thought of what he was going to miss. In fact, he never really thought of anything.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry" Kagome looked at him.

"Nah Kagome... it's me who should be apologizing" Inuyasha gave her a faint smile

"I understand... that you won't return my feelings. I'm sorry if I put you in such a hard time"

"................."

"Maybe it's best if I leave. For good this time, I mean.." Kagome whispered turning her gaze back to the water.

Inuyasha looked at her, horrified. She couldn't leave now! Not now when he realized he loved her. He'll die if she go. "But Kagome... why?"

"Because no matter what... I can't stop myself from loving you, and even though I understand that you don't love me like I love you, it's just so hard... It'll be better for the both of us if I leave"

"Would that make you happy?"

"I- - I- - don't know... but it'll be for the best"

"Kagome, I want you to be happy and I don't want seeing you sad," Inuyasha sighed. "Please tell me if it will make you happy"

"Yes. It would make me happy" Kagome lied, hiding the tears which now stained her face.

Inuyasha was heartbroken. "then you can leave if you want to"

END

A/N: Lots of fluff in this chapter! Does anybody else need a tissue? Anyhoo.. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks, by the way for all of you who reviewed. I'm very grateful. I never thought I'd get this many reviews. Keep reading minna-san! Ja ne

Here's my special thanks to the people who reviewed:

Pixiepam - you thought it was gonna be a scene where Inuyasha spies on Kagome taking a bath did you? Well.. It's actually not.. And now that you've found out..hum... guess that's it.. I hate sundays too

Brigurl - Thanks!! I'm glad you liked my ficcie!

Hermione10148 - Arigato!! I'm so happy I got so many reviews!

Pinayazngrl - I'm so glad you like my story! Wohoo!! I'm getting so hyper now lol.

Inu-hanyou2 - Don't worry, I'll update very soon!! Just until I get my homework done that is.. Hehe

Kai's Dragon- Sorry! Well now you're here.. Gomen for not putting you in the list last time. Thank you for your reviews by the way.

Dark-Wolf91: Thank you very very very very much!! I love you people!


	6. Leaving You behind

A/N: Thanks guys, for all your support!!! Gomen if I haven't updated for a while. It's all the homework's fault!!! My baka teachers, gave a lot of homework for us to do and I didn't have time to update. Teachers and school are evil. I hate them! Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you like this chappie too : ) Thanks!!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by Dark-Wolf91 ( well duh! If I did would I be writing this _fanfic_?!! baka people! ) Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi ( one of my favorite manga writers! ) Thanks!!

Chapter 6 - Leaving You Behind

The next day, Kagome hugged the crying Shippo goodbye. Kagome made Sango promise that she would take care of the little kitsune. When she was done bidding everyone farewell, she and Inuyasha heade for the bone-eaters well. When they arrived, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Well.. I guess this goodbye is for good." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Inuyasha tried not to look at her. Kagome was much to precious to him, he couldn't bear to say goodbye. He knew this would happen someday. That she would be leaving _him_ behind. He just didn't think it would be this soon.

Kagome took something out of her pocket and gave it to Inuyasha. "Here, take these jewel shards"

"Thanks for all the help Kagome"

Kagome smiled and stood in front of Inuyasha. She untied the prayer beads around his neck and put them in her pocket. "No problem"

Inuyasha glanced at her briefly and then wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome sighed silently as she smelled Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha let go of her and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

Kagome smiled. "Goodbye Inuyasha" she looked at Inuyasha for the last time and jumped into the well.

"Goodbye..... Kagome"

Inuyasha walked through the forest, his heart broken and a sad expression on his face. He stopped in front of the sacred god tree. The tree held many dear memories of times he spent with Kagome. This was where he first met her. He realized now that Kagome was different from Kikyo. Kagome had a spirit that was so full of fire. The young woman had a smile on her face that could melt any youkai's heart. Her eyes were always full of joy and she strengthened everything around her. Kagome was _his_ strength.

Inuyasha headed to the village a moment later. He didn't want to go back to the campsite in fear of having to talk to Miroku, Sango, and worse.. .the kitsune who loved Kagome dearly..Shippo.

Arriving at the village, he headed towards Kaede's hut. He knocked on the door. Kaede came out and immediately knew something was hurting Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kaede....there's something wrong with me.." Inuyasha sighed.

"What is it?"

"I... I feel like I'm missing something.. Ever since Kagome left... I.."

"You're heartbroken..perhaps confused"

"I'm in love with Kagome..and now I don't have the chance to tell her. Why did I realize it just now? I knew I was feeling something for her a long time ago but I kept pushing her away, not believing my heart because I was so determined to give my life back to Kikyo and always believing she was the only one for me" Inuyasha slapped his forehead , annoyed at himself "I'm such a jerk!"

"Yes you are" Kaede offered Inuyasha a cup of tea. "But you need not blame yourself. Maybe there's a way for you to get her back."

"How?"

"If your love for her is so strong, you'll find a way" Kaede pushed him outside the door and bid him goodbye.

Inuyasha sighed. What did Kaede mean? He was walking back into the forest, when he smelled Kikyo's scent. He ran following it.

"Inuyasha'

"Kikyo," Inuyasha slumped down on the ground "Kikyo I- -"

"You love her. You love my copy. Kagome"

"Y-Yes"

"Did you tell her?"

"She's gone"

"Why didn't you tell her Inuyasha?"

"Because I owe you my life. I promised to give it to you remember?"

"I suppose so but.. I realize now that I can't control you. If you truly love her and she makes you happy..then.. I want you to be with her. In order to do that, you have to let go of me"

"How can I get her back?"

"You'll both find a way soon. Inuyasha.. I want you to avenge my life.. I'm so tired. I only wish to rest. If both your love for each other is sstrong enough.. You'll reach each other across time"

Dark-Wolf91: yay!! Done chapter 6 I hope you like this chapter minna-san.. I still wanna get more reviews.. But I guess a few will do. Anyway um... that's it.. Ja ne!!!!


	7. Confessons of the Heart

A/N: Hi my faithful fans! Gomen if I haven't been updating for a while. sighs It's my teachers' fault! They made me do work!!!! Grrrr! Anyway.. Thank you for all of you who reviewed!!! Mwah! blows kisses I love you guys!!! um.. Hum hum.. Guess that's it! Back to the fic!!! Oh yeah.. I forgot one thing... Who do you think is the hottest couple in Inuyasha? Rurouni Kenshin? Yu Yu Hakusho? Let me know kay? Back to the fic!

Disclaimer: You people suck!! I'm getting tired of this! Why do you need to torture me into admitting that I don't own Inuyasha? Sheesh.. You people are good! (evil's a good thing! Right?)

Chap 7- Confessions of the heart

Kagome cried her eyes out in her bedroom. She already missed Inuyasha and the thought of not seeing him ever again made her heart ache. 'Kami... Inuyasha... why didn't you stop me from leaving? You really do love Kikyo do you?' with that last thought, Kagome fell asleep.

_"Kagome..." a faint whisper startled the sleeping figure of Kagome. She turned to see who the voice belonged to, and found Kikyo staring down at her with both a pained and angry expression on her face._

"_Kikyo!" Kagome gasped when she saw her_

'_Return to him Kagome. Return to Inuyasha. He needs you."_

"_He doesn't need me! He has you! Inuyasha is in love with you not me." Kagome turned away from her and started to walk away._

"_If he doesn't love you... then why.." Kikyo revealed an image of Inuyasha sitting on top of the shinboku-god tree with a look of longing._

"_Kagome..why did you leave me? My Kagome..."_

"_- - he longs for you Kagome. Please don't hurt him like I did. If you don't go back to him...onegai..." Kikyo disappeared into the night's shadows begging Kagome to go back to Inuyasha._

Kagome woke up panting and sweating. "INUYASHA!" She gasped for air and clutched a hand over her heart. "How?! How will I return to him?! Tell me!" Kagome cried, furious that she found out Inuyasha's love for her when it was too late. She went to her window and pushed it open, sending a slight breeze in.

The wind seemed to whisper to her "you'll soon find the answer..."

Three days have passed and Kagome still didn't return to the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha was always by himself, away from everyone when the gumi weren't battling demons or looking for slivers of the Shikon No Tama. He always stayed by the bone-eaters well hoping Kagome would emerge from deep within. He himself wanted to go to her and confess his love to her, but without the prayer beads around his neck, he could not do so. He often visited the bone-eaters well anticipating Kagome's return waiting for her to come back to him. But she did not come. As every day passed without Kagome, Inuyasha started to drift away from the gumi, getting more and more lonesome.

Kagome wanted to ask Kikyo how she could go back to Inuyasha. She was desperate to see him and desperate to find out if what Kikyo said was really true.

"Kikyo where are you?!" Kagome whispered furiously.

"I'm right here" (:Kikyo appeared with a piece of fried chicken in one hand: Just kidding! Hmmm.. Kinda remind me of Sano...) Kikyo appeared before Kagome.

"Wha- -? How did you- -? Never mind.. How am I gonna get back to the Sengoku Jidai? I gave all my sacred jewels to him and he can't come to me either!"

"You did not exactly gave him all your sacred jewel shards"

"Huh- -? What are you talking about?"

"Remember the necklace he gave to you?"

"What? That's right!" Kagome went to her closet and opened it. She searched for her jewelry box and when she found it she opened it. She carefully took out the gold necklace with the little gold sakura petals framing a shard of the sacred jewel in between. Inuyasha had given her the necklace when she was mad at him. "I forgot all about this.. I treasured it so much, I was afraid to wear it because I might lose it"

"Kagome.. Go to him"

"Y-yes I will! Arigato Kikyo!" Kikyo disappeared as Kagome packed her stuff. She went downstairs carrying the big yellow backpack and told her mom she was going to be back in a few days. She ran to the well house and jumped inside, excited to see the hanyou she loved again.

Inuyasha was again sitting by the bone-eaters well wishing that Kagome would come back. He saw a blinding flash and smelled Kagome's scent. "She's back! It can't be true!" Inuyasha looked down as Kagome got out of the well, looking up at Inuyasha

"Kagome.." Inuyasha went over to her and helped her out of the well.

"Inuyasha..I-"

"Kagome, I have to tell you something"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"First.. I need to know if this is real.. If you really are here.."

"Inuyasha.. this is real.. I am real"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha took Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him, making her gasp in delight. "I love you. I can't live without you"

"I- -Inuyasha..." Kagome looked deep into his amethyst eyes and started falling for him over again.

"Kagome you need to let me explain. Gomen if I hurt you a lot of times before. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and I knew I did..but I kept pushing you away. I just wanted you to know that I'm really really really sorry.. I want to know if I still have a chance with you."

"Inuyasha..is that really true?"

"Hai"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck "I love you too"

"I know" Inuyasha leaned closer and gave Kagome the kiss they both had been waiting a long time for. "Aishiteru"

End

Dark-Wolf91: yay done chappie! Here's the reviews I got! :

Sesshomaru's Eternal Mate- Yay!! Thanks for the review! Don't worry I won't make your Sesshy-sama and Rin... yeah.. You should post 'Aura of Love' I'm glad you like it.. I did some changes but.. Yeah...

Mich aka Starfire- I know. I do rock. Hehe.. Kidding! I'm glad you love my story.. sniffles makes me wanna cry.. You're awesome MAS!

Kai's Dragon- I feel for you. Poor Inuyasha. But mostly it's his fault that Kagome's leaving. Sometimes he's such a baka. He told kags he loved Kikyo right? Tsk..tsk..

Brigurl- don't worry yourself.. She came back rite?

Pinayazngrl- yeah.. Isn't he a baka? They're all bakas if you ask me but still.. I love them all! (The characters I mean) lol. Hehe! Thanks for the review

earthqueen11492- I'm glad my story inspired you in creating one of your own. Good luck!

Hermione10148- whoa. I forgot all about Koga, Hmm.. Oh well..I'll just make him fall in love with another character. Thanks for reminding me!

EnuYasha-Sama- Thanks for the review and um.. Hi to you too!

Nakashima- thanks nakashima- chan..or san.. Glad you liked my story

Brigurl- thanks Kikyo hopefully won't bother them anymore but she will come back later in the middle chapters. She'll be paired with another character guess who?

Dark-Wolf91: Thank you guys sooooooooooo much!! I'm so proud of myself! I feel like I won a grammy award! See you next chapter!


	8. Hi!

Dark-Wolf91: Hello, my faithful readers! Gomen nasai gor this intermission but I really needed to talk to you guys.

1. I realized I put "amethyst" for Inuyasha's eyes. Gomen for that. I was thinking about Kenshin's amethyst eyes and accidentally put amethyst instead of amber.

2. I was thinking about finishing this story but I really don't wanna....yet.. I'm running out of ideas and if you guys wanna help me out, just e-mail me and lend me your ideas. I will be happy to accept them.

3. I might turn this fic into a Rated R fic so.. beware...

4. Thanks so much for all of those who reviewed!

Uh... guess that's it... Ja ne!!!


End file.
